Boys,School,Love and Ino?
by AsanekiMarah
Summary: Sakura didnt know what her school was planning on her. She was simple and awkward til' she was a foreign exchange student at a all boys school? This is where our story begins! [SASUSAKU]
1. let me guess

Authors notes: She has the beauty and she has the brains and why is she still called ugly? From very awkward Sakura into a trend that every boys love. Do you know what that means? SasuXSaku.., Enjoy my Fic. Please review!!

Disclaimer: Fic mine. Naruto not.

Chapter one- Let me guess

" MOM!!"

"Wha-what is it Sakura?"

"I got a ZIT!!!"

"For God's sake Sakura!! Will you get a grip its not a zit!" Sakura's mom tried to calm Sakura down from the shocking moment that her daughter encountered.

"Then what do you call this THING in my face?" Sakura shouted.

"A pimple."

"A pimple. A PIMPLE!? MOM!! Its also called a zit!" Sakura replied still applying pimple cream on her affected area.

"ZIT? Sakura are you answering me?" Sakura's mom said showing a pout back at her daughter.

"Mom, Pimples are zits. The new generation for 'dirt on face.' Get it?" Sakura explained flattening the cream on her face. "Mom Am I ugly?"

" No." Sakura's mom was leaning on the door with her hands crossed, listening to every word that her daughter's explaining. _"Is my daughter really desperate like that?"_ she thought. "DO you understand mom? Sakura made sure. "O-Okay so is that all you want to say?"

"Yes."

"Well if that's all, then you must be going"

"Where?"

"School, Where else? The bar!?" Sakura's mom returned.

"Oh yeah. Sorry mom!"

--

"MOM!! I'm going!"

"Take Care Cherry!!" Sakura's mom shouted.

"Cherry!? Where the hell did yo-" Sakura's dad covered her mouth before she could continue to her sentence.

"Hey,Honey, I know that she's your mom but will you please act decent and show respect!" Sakura's dad whispered. "Now get in the car!"

"So-sorry dad."

Sakura's dad drove her to the front of her school. Just before she opened and set her right foot on the school ground.

'RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!'

"OMG! Dad bye! See yah later!"

"Take care Honey"

--

'THUMP'

"Ladies!! Hurry up!! Lets start the class!" Anko shouted seeing that everyone's heading to their proper seat.

"Akimoto Chiyo!"

"Present!"

"Heike Rini!"

"Present and early"

"Suzuki Shika"

"Present"

"Haruno Sakura!"

"…"

"HARUNO SAKURA!"

Sakura opened the sliding door and replied to her name. "PRESENT ANKO-Sensei!"

"Late again Haruno! Now is no time to chat, Take your seat!" Anko followed filing up the remaining students in the attendance record.

"_FOR GOD'S SAKE! SHIT! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE THAT STRICT!!"_ Inner Sakura thought.

"Now class, Stop daydreaming and listen to the news!" Anko said scratching her temples and placing the attendance record on the table drawer.

"Ahh, HARUNO!"

"Yes Sensei!"

"I know your kinda good at getting gossips. So tell me have you fished for gossips about the stinking news I'm gonna tell you today?" Anko asked placing her right hand under her chin.

"N-no Sensei."

"Good"

"Okay Ladies! Today is the day you'll get the freedom to choose which school you wanted to get in as a foreign exchange student" Anko exclaimed. 

'_Woohoo., Hell yeah!'_

'_YES! At last'_

' _I wonder what school it is?'_

'_Really? Yeah right!'_

'_Don't we get to see boys?'_

'_Hey.! Why don't you ask Anko-sensei'_

'_Yeah!"_

"It isn't that exciting." Sakura mumbled.

"Ohh Come on!! Sakura you'll meet the guy of your dreams!" Rini told holding the picture of her crush at a known all boys school.

"Yeah! Don't you want to see the opposite sex for some sort?" Shika added.

"I dont know. It sounds kind of boring" Sakura replied.

"Ohh, Ladies attention!! Did I remind you that there is a lucky girl that the school will choose who will go to an all boys school." Anko added.

"Really sensei?" Chiyo asked.

"Yes, And did you know that the school that she's going to be in is the school of the most handsome guy in the city?" Anko added making everyone shoot glaring daggers at each other.

"I'll be the chosen one!" Rini shouted.

"Dream Bitch!" Shika replied. "I'll be that girl!"

"Whatever!" Sakura shouted making everyone stare at her a cold reaction to what she said. " I mean what's the big deal? And who's the guy?"

"You cold-hearted shit! You don't know him?" Chiyo asked.

"_You WHORE!! Don't you ever call me shit!"_ Inner Sakura blazed inside the consciousness of its host.

"Yeah! Don't you know UCHIHA SASUKE?"

"No."

" _Well this sounds interesting. I think I know who will go to that all boy's school" _Anko thought.

"Ughh!! This year's gonna be dangerous!" Sakura mumbled.

Authors notes: Hope you like it! Please review!! And for the grammar thing. If any complaints., Please suggest it in proper way. I only do this for fun. Thanks!


	2. the element of surprise

Author's notes: Hey guys, Oh first, I really need to thank the people who reviewed me and I'm very sorry for not updating soon. I was kind of busy drawing. So here enjoy this next chapter.. Review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Isn't it obvious?

Chapter Two: The element of surprise

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!'

"Yeah! Classes over bitches!! Good luck on being the next foreign exchange student in an all boys' school!" Rini shouted before heading to her locker.

"Whatever Bi-atch! I always get what I wanted!" Shika hissed placing every book that's in her arms.

"You know what Rini? You'll just end up dreaming dreams that will never ever come true in your life!" Chiyo said practically. "Oh yeah did I mention that your head would explode from dreaming?" Chiyo ended with an evil laugh.

" _I just cant believe that those three are fighting over some silly guy." _Sakura thought looking on how the girls acted today. _"Awhile ago they were the BFF people I know."_

'Tiiiiing,Tok,tok'

"Ahh, My ears! Its ruined! Oh the humanity!" Shika shouted.

"Don't be so cocky! Its just a mike announcement from the principal." Sakura said calmly hugging her bag.

"I'm watching you. You cold-hearted bitch!" Shika replied.

"Whatever!" Sakura replied showing her tongue back at her.

"Announcement ladies!! Today will be the last day of the chosen foreign exchange student in the all known boys' school. She would be leaving the day it was announced."

"Uh-ohh, I feel that the school will go berserk." Sakura mumbled instinctively.

Chiyo stood up the janitor's ladder and took a deep breath. She pointed her index finger at all the students in the hallway. "Hell yeah! I'm the chosen one and you bitches wont stand a chance!".

"Really Chiyo? I don't think so!" Rini exclaimed bursting a 'fuck you' finger straight to her.

"You have to kiss my ass if you wanted that part." Some random girl jumped herself in a nearly gateway to hell.

"You dung eater! Who makes you think you'll get the part?" Another random girl jumped into the nearly gateway to hell.

The hall received a shock wave in a term 'an earthquake' from rampaging girls coming from the next level. "God's sake people! What makes all you girls think that the chosen one will be from you?" A higher level student exclaimed pointing the index finger at front of Sakura. "It is obviously from our level!" then her thumb faced the higher level girls.

"Check it out, Its Anna from the Uchiha Sasuke fan club from their level." Rini reminded.

"Hey! Don't park your overgrown nails of your finger at front of my face!" Sakura exclaimed slapping Anna's hand away from her face. " I don't have time for this. Knock yourself out." Sakura said before turning her back against them.

"So you are the so called Haruno Sakura. A snobbish bitch that everybody's talking about, Am I right whore?" Anna replied to the conclusion that she almost ran out of words.

"_God Damn it! Sakura get your ass back there and show some moves!" _Inner Sakura said showing her how the girls look at her leaving. _"Sakura! I don't allow them to humiliate you then you are just turning your backs on them!?" _Inner Sakura explained trying to convince her host to go back and kick some butt. _"Sakura!!"_

"Alright, alright if you say so." Sakura replied turning herself back to the crowd. "Bitches, Bitches, Bitches I just cant believe that you are all fighting in some guy named Ochiwa Sousukie."

"OMG! She insulted him!" Rini shouted.

"You Whore!! How dare you insult Uchiha Sasuke!!" Anna blazed.

"So What!?" Sakura said as if she didn't hear anything.

"I challenge you to a showdown!" Anna bluffed.

"What? The Showlin showdown? You've got to be kidding me!" Sakura replied.

"Come and I'll kick your ass out!" Anna begun.

"Bring it on!" Sakura started raising her right hand for the signal.

--

A few moment's later.

"Phew that was relief. At least I made them shut up." Sakura said wiping away her sweat.

"You monster! Why did you hurt them!" Rini shouted.

Sakura glared. "You want one too Heike?"

"Uhh, No thanks." Rini replied.

"Good." Sakura glanced into her watch. "OMG! My mom would kill me if I was this late." She exclaimed.

--

"HARUNO SAKURA!! Why is it only now?" Sakura's mom asked as she pouted at front of her daughter. "Is it a boyfriend?"

"Uhh-."

"Is it your friends?"

"Uhh-Uh."

"Did you go somewhere?"

"Uhh-uhh."

"Did you kick some butt?"

"Uhh No."

"Haruno Sakura! How many times do I have to tell you not to use your self-defense against your classmates?" Sakura's mom shouted.

"Yes mom I know!! Actually I really needed to use it that time!" Sakura placed her bag at the sofa. "And I didn't mean to do that. Mom I-." She was cut-off.

" I promise not to do it again- AGAIN!?" Sakura's mom repeated. "Sakura I've heard the same lines since I am your mother."

"Ohh mom!" Sakura pleaded. "I'm really sorry!" Sakura hugged her mom tightly.

"Its okay." Sakura's mom headed to the kitchen. "Cherry, Its almost dinner time. Finish your homework fast!"

"What the!? Mom where the hell did y-." Sakura was cut-off again by her Dad who just came home. "Sakura what did I tell you about giving respect to your mother?"

"So-sorry Dad." Sakura smiled cutely to her dad.

--

The next day.

"Ahh, The sun's rising high. Can't wait to see the bitches reactions to the chosen one." Sakura giggled. She fixed her bed and got changed into her school uniform.

"MOM! Did my zit get any smaller from the cream that I applied?" Sakura asked biting on her toast.

"Yeah, But it did leave a red mark that looks like a hickey." Sakura's mom giggled. "Mo-Mom!! Is that true? OMG!! I cant go to school like this!" Sakura screamed. Sakura's mom headed towards Sakura and hugged her. "Honey, I was only kidding. It actually works overnight."

"Ohh."

"Well you must be going. Or you're gonna be late."

"Where?"

"For God's sake Sakura! Where else! The bar!?"

"OMG I just remembered! I might be late for school!"

--

"Bye Mom!! I'll be back as soon as possible." Sakura waved.

"Take care my sweet Cherry!"

"Cherry!! Where the hell did yo-." Sakura was covered in the mouth before she could continue to her sentence.. again. "Just get in the car sweetie." Her Dad mumbled.

"So-sorry again dad."

--

'RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!"

"OMG!! Bye dad!! See yah later!"

"Take care Honey!!"

--

"_I just cant believe I'm doing the same routine in my entire life." _Sakura thought.

Sakura reached the entrance of the school. A bunch of girls and some other students from different level are staring at her. She was receiving glaring daggers from mostly everyone. She was just wondering deeply 'Did she missed the reaction of the bitches?' or 'Maybe worse, from yesterday'.

She approached Rini. "What's wrong? Anything happened that I missed?" Sakura asked. Rini was cold as ever. All Rini did was to glare at her. "Rini?"

"Hey Sakura!" Shika signaled.

"What?" Sakura asked curiously. "What's wrong here? Is it from yesterday?"

"Why asking these questions Sakura? You know you must be running away from us right now." Shika explained.

"Why?"

"Holy shit! Sakura, hear the announcements!"

"Announcement ladies!! The foreign exchange student for the all boys' school is none other than Haruno Sakura of class 3-Green. Miss Anko please assist Miss Haruno to her limousine. Thank you!"

"Now you know! Now you run!" Shika warned.

"OMG!! Now I know!" Sakura ran as fast as she can to the black limousine at the front gate.

"HARUNO SAKURA!! Over here!" Anko-sensei waved at her dear student who was running for her life. "Hurry before you die!"

"Thank you Anko-sensei!" Sakura slammed the door of the limousine. "Uhh Sir.. Step on it!"

--

Inside the Limousine.

"Phew! I thought it was the end of the world!" Sakura mumbled.

"Good thing you survived."

--

Author's notes: R&R okay!? Thank you again from the people who reviewed me from the last chapter. I really appreciated it. Also I'm really desperate to post the next chapter as soon as possible. My idea is overflowing in my mind.


	3. what do you mean?

Author's notes: Hey!! Thanks a lot for reviewing me. Personally I love reading them and it gets me inspired of continuing the story. Last chapter was kind of awkward for over possessive fan-girls of Uchiha Sasuke. I don't mind because I'm actually one too. R&R okay!?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Its Masashi-sama's.

Chapter 3- what do you mean?

"OMG!! Where did that voice came from?" Sakura screamed.

"Over here Miss Haruno"

Sakura glanced at the guy who's sitting beside the driver. She blushed crimson when she caught the sight of a handsome guy with sapphire blue eyes.

"Driver will you please stop the limo. I will sit at the back with our new exchange student." The guy said as the driver followed and stopped the limo.

"Ahh that's much better." The guy mumbled.

" Uhh, Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Ohh, My apologies Miss Sakura. I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

"Hi! Naruto. I'm-."

"Yes I know. Haruno Sakura." Naruto continued.

"I guess everybody at your school knows me already right?" Sakura replied getting the bottle of champagne at the side of the limo.

"No. Only the Faculty and the Student council."

"Really?" Sakura made sure.

"Yes. They will get to know you easily because you are the second girl in our school."

"Second?" Sakura wondered.

"Yeah. You are the second foreign exchange student who is a girl in our school."

"Ohh! Then who's the first?" Sakura asked filling up the champagne glass with champagne. "Here you go!"

"Thank you. It's Miss Yamanaka Ino of Leaf Creative School for girls."

"Guess that school's the rival of my school." Sakura realized.

"Yes that is true. It is your school's rival since both of your school's were built at the same time." Naruto explained.

"Ohh, then that makes that Yamanaka girl one of my enemies." Sakura replied.

"Yes something like that."

"So, Naruto you look well trained. Is this school exclusive?" Sakura moved closer to Naruto as Naruto released a shade of blush.

"Yeah, It is. It's an exclusive school for boys who live with rich families."

"Woah, That sounds awesome. So what kind of business does your family deal with?" Sakura really wanted to know what kind of cutie she's dealing with.

"Uhh, I won't consider that part. Let's skip to the next question please." Naruto exclaimed.

"What?! But I really want to know."

"Miss Haruno I think that it's too complicated for you to know." Naruto replied keeping the fact that obviously doesn't want Sakura to know about it.

"B-but. I should know. Since.. since." Sakura was thinking very deeply why the heck she should know about his personal life.

"Since.. What?"

'_Arggh. Why the hell am I asking this.. And why would my school send me there?'_ All those thought's and questions are running on her mind.

"Since.. I'm really curious?" Sakura answered cutely.

"What!!? Okay. If you really wanted to know there's only one thing.." Naruto pushed Sakura and she fell from her sitting position to an on-the-top position. Sakura cannot avoid it so she released a crimson blush on her cheeks.

"Is this the only one thing?" Sakura asked.

"Yes it is. If you want to know my life you have to give yourself to me."

Sakura cannot take the tension that the guy whom she just barely meets just flirted with her and wanted to do things that's beyond their limit. Instead, she pushed him the other way and now it goes the other way. To make it clear: Naruto-under and Sakura on top.

"Hey are you serious with this?" Naruto bluffed. "I didn't know that you were much exciting than that Yamanaka girl."

"Who said that I will flirt?" Sakura made it easy. "I will just give you this."

'Punch!'

"I really don't want to do this but you pushed me enough." Sakura glared at Naruto nursing his punched cheek.

"Good thing I did that to you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura asked clenching her fist again.

"At least I get to know how you looked like when guys are doing such stuff to you."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked again curiously calming herself down.

"Miss Haruno. The thing is. The school is a complete place where you will see different kinds of guys that will approach you." Naruto went back to his original position and started talking.

"Yeah, I'm listening." Sakura confirmed.

"You are the first girl who ever entered our school with the looks, the attitude and especially charisma."

"Huh? This is getting way to deeper, but continue." Sakura said trying to analyze the situation.

"Clearly, I just have to warn you. The guys at our school are no average boy next door. So you have to be careful the moment you made your first step in the school grounds."

"Tha-." Sakura was cut off by the driver who just opened the door.

"Miss Haruno and Mr. Uzumaki we have arrived." The driver called.

Sakura glanced at Naruto still staying at his comfortable position. "Are you coming down?"

"No, But you will see me right there few minutes later." Naruto replied signaling the driver to drive him to a nearby mansion inside the school.

' _I didn't even continued to say thanks to him.' _Sakura thought.

Sakura walked towards the main campus where she didn't even expect that she will meet that person today. She glanced at the woman who was staring at her. Sakura gave the woman a hand expecting a hand shake in return but it didn't turn quite what she really think.

"Aww.. How cute. Are you the foreign exchange student from the Godaime school for best technologies?" The woman hugged her with joy. But Sakura didn't like her pleasant welcome since her face was in the middle of her boobs.

"Ughh," Sakura struggled.

"Are you saying something my dear?" The woman asked still hugging Sakura.

"I.. Cant.. Breathe!!" Sakura tried to tell the woman clearly but her boobs were just to big to escape.

'_This is like a torture center for flat-chested girls.. Arggh, Is this lady trying to provoke me?'_ Sakura thought still struggling for some air. '_Also I think she looks like someone I saw."_

"Ohh. I'm sorry darling." The woman replied.

Sakura was standing still gasping for breath. "Uhh, Who are you?"

"My apologies, I'm Uzumaki Narina."

"U-Uzumaki? You are an Uzumaki?" Sakura was shocked to know that the lady was somehow related to Naruto whom she just met during the ride.

"Yes I am. Any problem with that?"

"Then how are you related to Uzumaki Naruto?" Sakura asked as her eyes were the size of plates.

"Ohh, Naru-Naru? He's my-."

'_Aw, Very cute pet name.'_ Sakura thought smirking to herself. "WHAT!? NARUTO's your-."

--

Author's Notes: Please don't get mad if I stopped my chapter here.. Its because I want you to experience more curiosity. Haha. Don't worry. I am getting more ideas and I just can't stop typing. Did you know when I posted this chapter I was already typing half of my chapter 4? Well that's all for now. R&R okay?!! Thank you!!


	4. Something to start with

Author's notes: Hey guys!! Thanks for all the reviews you sent me and especially to some of the reviewers who sent me a very long review. I really love reading it.. I hope you still continue reading my story even I just update sometimes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter 4- Something to start with

Flashback..

'_Aw, Very cute pet name.' _Sakura thought smirking to herself. "WHAT!? NARUTO'S your-."

--

"Yeah! He really is." Narina mumbled. "Don't you believe me?"

"Uhh-uhh, It's just unbelievable!" Sakura tried to take a grip of herself. "He's your younger brother??" Sakura once again exclaimed that she didn't believe the fact that Naruto has an older sister.

"Ughh, This is too much for one day." Sakura mumbled to herself covering her forehead.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Uhh-AHHH!! I'm sorry I'm just plain crazy today." Sakura replied.

" Well since your new here. I'll give you your schedule of your classes." Narina said turning her back on Sakura. "Follow me to my office."

"Office? What are you here anyway?" Sakura asked scratching her head.

"The principal." Narina replied confidently.

"PRI-PRINCIPAL????" Sakura shouted.

"You better hurry up before Uchiha Sasuke comes."

"Huh? I somehow heard that name already. Who's he?" Sakura asked.

"You'll know sooner or later."

--

A few moments later, the sun was shining as usual to the opened windows of the office. Narina picked up a piece of paper from her drawer and handed it to Sakura.

"There. That's your daily schedule."

"Uhuh.. So this is also my classroom.. Class 3-Onyx." Sakura emphasized.

"Yes it is. Your class adviser would be Hatake Kakashi."

"Oh, Well then I better go straight right now." Sakura said while her face is still focused in the little piece of paper.

"Miss Haruno Sakura you're not yet ready." Narina said as she pulled the sliding door inside her office to reveal a hidden walk-in closet. "Over here."

"Woah!! I-its very big!!" Sakura exclaimed looking at all sorts of clothes that seemed not yet to be out in the fashion industry.

"Don't be amazed Miss Haruno. This is only my High school Collection."

"Wha-what? High school collection?" Sakura was very amazed to what she heard as she crumpled the little piece of paper. "My closet isn't even ¼ of yours!!"

"Really??"

"Yeah! I would just open my cabinet and wear whatever my hand reaches inside of it."

Sakura explained.

"Well this must be your lucky day. Pick from this range." Narina pulled a rod full of different kinds of uniforms, from stripper to conservative ones. "Choose your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"These clothes are the requested uniforms for students like you who will study at this school, especially when it comes to girls as cute as you." Narina pulled one uniform in between of stripper ones and sexy ones.

"Huh? Is this legal or something?"

"Yes, Since you are studying in an exclusive school who pays us millions. We must grant the request of our students since they pay more than what we requested." Narina again explained pulling down the zipper of the clothing.

"Don't tell me that a bunch of rich pupils of yours requested this?" Sakura startled starting to sweat heavily.

"Yeah, Don't worry you're not the only one wearing like this."

"Don't tell me. Yamanaka's wearing like this?" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah and did you know she almost became a millionaire in just one night?" Narina proclaimed. She got up from her pose and pushed the rod back to its place.

"God Fuck Shit!! She slept with someone?"

"Woah, I didn't know that you say curse words very crunchy." Narina joked. "But the truth is. Those are confidential and persons like you shouldn't know about it."

"Why?"

"To prevent rumors."

"So you're saying.. I'm a practical bitch who would spread the rumor!!?"

"Nope.."

"Then why!!?"

"Easy.. You will have the same experience too.."

"Okay.. That was awkward enough for me to know.."

Sakura walked around the closet and she found what she was looking for. She held up the uniform at the front of Narina as Narina released a giggle. "What's funny?" Sakura glared at her. "You really are very conservative."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Okay, That's enough. Just put that on and head to your class." Narina stated and directly sat on her chair.

--

A limousine stopped at the front of the main campus. His hair was rising high and his charm just makes girls around him crave for himself. He placed his foot down in the school ground as an announcer staying at the rooftop of the school building looking through his binoculars to see whoever bitch has landed his ass at the school.

"Fucking Shit! He's here!!" The announcer shouted as he flashed towards the guy's side and presented his daily schedule. "You want any changes sir?"

"No, just get out of my side please."

"What a crazy bastard." The announcer mumbled.

As fast as a flash of sunlight, He noticed the single movement of his assistant's mouth and gently lifted him up from his collar. "Did you just say I'm a crazy bastard?"

The announcer gulped. He was sweating heavily until. "Uchiha!! Put him down!" Narina glared at her student as she signaled him to come nearer. He placed down his victim and went straight to Narina.

"Yes." Uchiha Sasuke said snobbishly as he placed his look somewhere else.

"What the heck did I tell you about your attitude?"

"Huh? Sorry I just got pissed off by my organizer." Sasuke stated his hands still on his pockets. "I hate it when he pops out of nowhere."

"So? What's the point? You hired him!"

"I didn't my son-of-a-bitch brother did." Sasuke replied.

"I hate to tell you this but shouldn't you be thankful about that? He knows your schedules tight." Narina stated flipping her bangs to the side.

"Stop it! I know you are goddamned flirting with me!"

"Where the heck did you get that crap?? Me?? Flirting with you?? That's stupid!" Narina laughed.

--

'Class 3-Emerald, Class 3-Amethyst, Class 3-Sapphire, Class 3-Onyx.. Hey!! That's it!! Class 3-Onyx." Sakura said happily. She reached for the handle of the sliding door. She was sweating heavily as questions run wildly through her mind. 'Is Yamanaka my classmate?' 'Is this Uchiha guy a threat?' 'Is it disrespectful to be barging in class like this?'. Yeah, those questions were in her head alright. She took a huge gulp and closed her eyes. She opened the door that it slides through the side that made a very disturbing noise.

"Ahh, You may open your eyes now miss."

Sakura opened her eyes. Instinctively, she realized that. Yeah, there was a class going on. Then yeah, she was being stared at.

"Huh? Is this Class 3-Onyx?" Sakura asked as if she where lost or something.

"I hope you read the sign of the section outside. Yeah, this is Class 3-Onyx. You're not lost."

Sakura released a smile.

"Now, are you planning to come in or not? I need to continue what I'm teaching."

"G-gomen!! Sensei!!" Sakura ran inside the room heading towards the back expecting that a newcomer's seat would be placed at the back.

"Miss!!"

"Uhh, Yeah Sensei?"

"We don't know you. Would you mind introducing yourself to us?"

"Ohh." Sakura blushed as she dragged her things with her at the front.

"I-I'm Haruno Sakura!! I'm the foreign exchange student from the Godaime School for Best Technologies." Sakura said out loudly as she released crimson. _'Arrgh, I'm having a hard time memorizing the crappy name of our school.'_ Sakura thought.

"Ahh, You're the Cute Exchange student." A random guy just shouted from the end of the room.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, She's a cutie!!" Another guy stated giving a wink to Sakura.

"Huh?"

"Are you single?"

"Yes, I am."

"Look. Dude. She says she's single." A spiky haired guy whispered to the relaxed type blonde.

"Heck yeah, I'd give her a try." The blonde replied as he stood up and went to the front. He held her hand. He whispered. "Did you ever have a boyfriend before?"

"Huh? No! I haven't kissed yet!"

The blonde turned around. He waved the class to shut up. "Guess what I found out!"

"What? God!! Rick! Have you tempted her?!"

"Tempted? Who says I tempted her?" Rick wondered. "Get those craps out of your mind Toshiro!!"

Sakura just blushed while Rick was still gripping her hand tight. She turned her pose to the cute way that gave attention to the others. Rick turned back to see what Sakura's doing. Then he suddenly felt the urge to announce.

"Guys, she's still Virgin!!"

The class went berserk fighting over the shocking news that a girl as beautiful as Sakura had never thought to be a virgin. She blushed more how the boys reacted somehow on whatever word spilled on them. They were mad.

"Stop!! Yamete!!" Sakura shouted.

"Will you shut the Fuck up people!! You're scaring your classmate!" Hatake Kakashi shouted and the class was back to normal again.

Kakashi moved his pupil to the right side. He spotted someone sending a message through SMS. For short, Texting. Before he could speak the guy rose from his seat and shouted. "Message sent!"

"Mr. Toshiro, I presume spreading confidential news throughout school would be a bad thing for Ms. Haruno in her first day." Kakashi scolded. "Give me the fucking cellphone!"

"Uhh, Kakashi-sensei. I'm used to this. Don't mind about me." Sakura stated and headed to her seat.

"Miss Haruno, Please be careful."

"Thank you.. Sensei.." Sakura mumbled as she released a blush.

--

'Krrirrirrrrrnrnnnngggg!!!'

'_hmm. This is tiring..'_ Sakura thought. She left the class when all the boys cleared out. The next thing is she was walking through the corridor and suddenly she bumped a long haired guy that seemed to be talking to some bushy eye browed guy.

"Watch were your going."

"Ahh. Sorry. I was thinking." Sakura said as she was still looking down at the floor. She stared up. " Ahh. I didn't mean to." She was cut off.

"It's okay. Just watch yourself next time."

"O-okay." Sakura left them and headed straight to the stairs.

A random guy holding a piece of paper was running towards the pupils of class 3-Amethyst. "Hey!! Hey!! Have you seen Hyuuga Neji?" He was panting hard. " I have to give this to him. It's from the principal."

"What is it?"

"Neji, The principal wants you to take this task."

"Yeah? Let me read it."

"What does it say Neji?"

"It says that I have to take care of the new exchange student in my condominium while Uchiha Sasuke's schedule is still full."

"What!!! You're one lucky guy. If the others knew this, you'll be dead."

"Let me guess. She's another heartthrob here." Neji asked. "So what's her name?"

"Yeah, her name is Haruno Sakura."

"Haruno Sakura?? What does she look like?"

"Hmm. I know that she has pink hair and very cute." The guy stated.

"Wait! That's.. Haruno Sakura?" Neji said. Thinking of what to do next.

"Why? Have you seen her already?"

"Come with me."

--

Author's Notes: Hi guys.. I'm very sorry for not updating. I have a very tight schedule in school. But I hope you appreciate this chapter. Thanks again for the people who reviewed me!! Remember R&R!!


	5. Some encounters before 'WOAH'

Author's Notes: At last, some space!! At least I could just write the next chapter for my dearest reviewers!!- Thanks a lot!! Okay, as a sign of my thanks to all of you... Well this is it!! Remember R&R

Chapter 5- Some encounters before 'WOAH'

Flashback

"Why? Have you seen her already?"

"Come with me."

End of flashback

--

"Neji, what are you planning to do? Kidnap tactics or something?" Ken Ariseru stated as he was scratching his head. "I'm kind of nervous, I've never done this before Neji."

"Ken, you gave me a task and it's a task I shall fulfill." Neji answered smartly.

"Neji! Come on man! I still have heaps of homework to do. I was favored to give a single piece of paper shit." Ken replied as he lowered himself on the bush.

"Alright Ken, alright."

"Neji, I'm sorry man, if I only have nothing to do…- Just Good luck!" Ken said before he left the bush.

'_Hmm, speaking of tactics, HERE SHE COMES!'_ Neji thought as he formed himself like an actual sniper hunter until Sakura passes his target site.

--

Sakura was passing by various condominiums of the rich pupils studying at the school. She was calm from the start of the class even though her classmates went berserk like total sex cravers. But what can she say? She fully admits that she's really beautiful enough to catch boys at the end of their neighborhood street and besides she might even become a sex symbol for rich hotties which she can make Anna envious at their school by the time she comes back. But that was a joke, a total whack out joke.

She was walking, calmly, like nothing actually happened 30 minutes ago. She now feels like going to school like ordinary high school students but unfortunately it's the rich type version.

Since that it was her job to get male clients, she thinks that she did a total great job and that she could even be nominated into something worth for her to go to college.

"Ahh.. at last, out of the hormonal rage zoo." Sakura mumbled as she took a deep breath from the fresh air. "I could smell the fresh air that calls out my name!"

'Bush rustles'

"Huh? Who's there?" Sakura exclaimed as she froze from where she was standing removing her earphones at her ears. She somehow shivered very funny. "I felt that!"

Sakura's body more froze when she suddenly saw hands reaching out to her (the chest part!). She closed her eyes shut. '_Oh God, This is the end of my line! I'm going to get raped! God! I still don't want to give up my virginity!'_ Those were the words that were actually running at her mind. Her hands were sweating coldly.

"Hey! Calm down. I'm not gonna do anything." The guy grabbed her arm. Currently, Sakura's hands were closed from the nervousness. But his touch was somehow soft that gave shiver down her spine.

"Please! Don't touch me intimately!"

"You must-." Neji gripped her arms tighter and he leaned over. "Trust me."

"Trust? THRUST?! Oh God! Don't rape me you-you son-of-a-bitch!" Sakura shouted as she released tears that are coming down her cheeks. She moved continuously as she felt a gap at her arms. Then she was freely moving and had no chance to waste time. She punched the right cheek of Neji almost near the sensitive part of the face.

"Ahh-shit! What was that for?" Neji let go of Sakura as he tried to nurse his swelling cheek.

Sakura had opened her eyes and wiped the remaining tears. She saw Neji sitting at the ground nursing his face from the punch that she gave him. She was starting to feel that she had to do something.

"O my God! I'm very sorry. You were making me nervous! So I had to protect myself. Please let me-." Sakura explained but she was cut-off.

"Its okay, all girls have to protect themselves. It was pretty natural." Neji said smirking but he was feeling pain.

"I'm really sorry, If only I could do anything."

"Just come with me."

"Come with you?"

"Yes, just come with me."

"What will you do!?'

"NOTHING! Ugh, Miss Haruno I'll just explain later."

"Wait! I just can't go with you right after what you did to me few seconds ago."

"Miss Haruno, Stop being hard-headed! I'm not going to touch you!"

"No way bitch! Anyways, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as Neji started walking. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Neji grabbed her right arm and pulled her along with him. "I'm taking you to my condominium."

"Huh-WHAT!?" Sakura screamed in shock. "Why are you taking me there?"

"I'll just explain later."

"Why?"

"I can't reveal it to you right now."

"Why?"

"Fuck-up! Uhh, I mean Shut up! You're asking too much questions!"

"Who in the world are you to say 'Shut up' to me?!" Sakura shouted as she tried to remove Neji's grip from her arm. "Let go!"

Neji in the other hand had no choice but to push her under the shade of the tree and placed both of his arms at the trunk as Sakura was at the middle. He leaned closer to her. As for Sakura, she was sweating heavily and just started to ride on and closed her eyes.

"Please, not the French kiss." Sakura said softly.

"Hahaha! I'm not gonna kiss you idiot!"

Sakura opened her eyes in shock and released crimson. She got out of his arms that surrounded her and pouted in front of him, meaning to say 'acting snobbish'. "I-I wasn't thinking that you will kiss me. I'm just-."

"Just thinking that I will kiss you?"

"Fuck you! I wasn't thinking that!"

"Oh really? Then why did I here you say 'Please not the French kiss' line?" Neji smirked as he giggled at the end.

"Fuck you! Fuck you!"

Neji sighed as he went near the noisy Sakura.

"Don't go near me you-you pervert!" Sakura said as she was backing-off with tiny steps.

Neji has no choice. He grabbed her arm and punched her at the stomach. "I'm sorry, I just have to do this for you to shut up."

He went near the unconscious pink-haired girl and carried all the way. He looked up t the sky and saw it was getting dark. "Ugh, it's getting late."

--

7:30 Evening

"Wake up! Wake up!"

"Huh?"

"Wake up Pinkie! It's ready!"

"Uh? What's ready?"

"The bread!"

Sakura got up from her unconsciousness and shouted. "WHAT BED!? FUCK! I'M AT A MOTEL! GOD! OH GOD!"

"SHUSSSSSSHHHHHH!!! Could you somehow lower your Megaphone?"

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!? Wait, I know I saw you somewhere. But FUCKING GOD! I'M GONNA BE RAPED!"

"HARUNO! I'm not gonna rape you!"

"Then what is this that I'm wearing?!"

"A huge shirt."

"That means?!"

"Fuck Haruno! I'm not the one who changed your clothes! It's my maid! Also I'm not gonna rape you!"

"OMG! LORD, PLEASE DON'T LET ME EXPERIENCE WHAT YAMANAKA EXPERIENCED!" Sakura exclaimed as Neji shot the bread at her mouth.

"There that's much better. Now can you calm down?"

Sakura nodded since she cannot speak because of the bread in her mouth.

"Okay, Since I promised you that I'll explain everything when we get here. Now that were here. Here's the thing." Neji said as he sat at the arm rest of his sofa in front of her. "Principal Uzumaki wanted me to take care of you, she wanted me to be your guardian until Uchiha comes back."

'_Uchiha? I know I've heard that name somewhere. But where? Ugh, I do have short-term memory! Oh Shit!_" Inner Sakura mumbled.

"You understand?"

Sakura nodded.

"Also, your things are here and ready at your room. So don't need to freak out."

Sakura nodded.

"You must follow my rules since you're under my roof."

Sakura nodded.

"You behave okay?"

Sakura finished her bread. "You're like my mother! Of course I know when I'm not living in my house!"

"Good."

Before Neji leaves the living room he reminded. "If you want something, ring this bell. One of my servants will assist you. Especially my butler Shaun, he's always here." Neji got up and went straight to his bedroom.

"Miss Sakura, may I escort you to your room." Shaun respectively asked.

"Oh, Thanks Shaun, May I call you that?"

"Yes Miss Haruno."

"No need for formality! Just call me Sakura straight away!"

"Okay, Miss Sakura"

Before Shaun started escorting Sakura to her room a voice coming from Neji's room called out. "SHAUN! COME HERE!"

"YES NEJI-SAMA!"

After few minutes Shaun came back and saw Sakura sitting at a vacant chair in the hallway.

"Miss Haruno, Neji-sama wants you to go in his room. NOW!"

"Is there anything wrong?"

"It's an important matter. Just go."

Sakura gulped and she went straight to Neji's room and knocked. " Uhm, I'm here."

"Come in"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

--

A/N: What did Sakura saw? To be continued in the next chapter! Guys, it's been soo long since I have updated this story. I was kinda busy in my school work and also searching some colleges for me to enroll next school year. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember R&R! Mwuah!


End file.
